The aim of this application is to make the lines of human ES cells listed on the NIH Human ES cells registry available to the research community worldwide. We aim to be able to distribute 200 aliquots of human ES cells (each containing at least 2x10(6) cell) during the first year, and to double the production and distribution rate during the second year. We will also provide training to recipients which will include: lab manual, hands-on training and a web site support. To ensure the scale-up of high quality human ES cells under tight quality control processes (Good Laboratory Practice), we wish to establish a new fully-equipped laboratory and increase the number of the well-trained biologists. The team will also be involved in basic research aiming at improving human ES-cells. And to explore the variation in growth requirements and differentiation capacity of human ES cell lines. This will significantly increase the potential of research applications of human ES cells and the rate of discoveries of potential human ES cell-derived therapies for treating some of the most common and devastating human diseases.